sandman
by boobunny33
Summary: when Gaara and Naruto head to college to get away from their family when they met this is my first fanfic I DONT OWN NARUTO. Thax rye for the cover
1. on the way

Gaara was sitting in a plane on his way to Konoha College, where you could be yourself without judgment. He had gotten in on a scholarship that his friend naruto had begged his grandma ,who ran the school and its all girl school as well, to have him accepted and be his roommate which led to her calling and telling Gaara he had a full scholarship to the school if he kept a B average and stop naruto from doing anything that would land him in jail. He was happy to finally be away from his father who kept trying to get him to be a lawyer, and to marry the daughter of his father's boss; even after he told his dad he was gay and wanted to be a english teacher_ not_ a lawyer. His father claimed it was his house so his rules; that ment law school and the CEO's daughter or nothing. Gaara picked, like his siblings, his dreams over his father's; therefore, he asked his friends for help.

Now thinking back on the last few weeks as he wait for take off, he could wait for his dad to find out that he had left and the best part was that he couldn't stop him. Gaara relaxed and was finally on his way to freedom.

-bunny-

Neji Hyuga was in sitting in a car wanting to die because of jetlag and a pounding headache. He had been on planes for the last three days to get to Konoha before the school year started, to get settled in. He was going to same college that his cousin Hinata was attained, because she was home sick and his uncle told him to go; not that he needed to anyway. He loved her like a sister not that he would admit out loud.

He saw the campus come in to view.

He text hinata that he was almost there and would see her when he was done moving in. Neji was happy due to his roommate being Sasuke Uchiha; his childhood friend.

The whole campus made up by the college buildings: two dorms houses , a dining hall and a sports area ( think of any sport and its most likely here)

Neji went to his dorm. In his housing area there was a living room, two bedrooms (with a desk, shelf, dresser, and a closet in each) and a wide kitchen. He then went to his room and decided to rest his eyes for a while.


	2. get ready

just want to say thanks to rye onixg for helping me with editing- bunny

* * *

Gaara had just walk into his dorm, when the big blond ball of energy- known as Naruto- tackled him out the room "you're finally here!" he stated frantically

" Now we have to get ready!" Naruto said as he dragged Gaara back into the room

" Get ready for what?" Gaara ask in a confused tone " Classes don't start until next week."

"No, we have get ready for the party I got the dresses."

"dresses….HELL NO! WE ARE NOT WEARING DRESSES I GOT GROPED BY KIBA LAST TIME!"

" That was your fault," Naruto snickered at the redhead " he was drunk off his ass and you had the same dresses as Hinata." Naruto said in a sing song tone " I'll be with you the whole time anyways, and the theme is the roaring 20's."

" Where are the dresses I'm picking first." Gaara dead panned " Be glad I like the 1920's"

Naruto ran into his room grinning and comes back with two short strapless dresses one was sky blue with matching wedges the other dess was sea from green with lace gloves and matching pumps. " I get the green one now got get changed and come back with your flat iron and the headbands" gaara said

" Should I wear a leg band with this." naruto asked

" Sure, don't forget to pay your pimp." Gaara joked watching Naruto blush and trying to say something " next time you won't let Kiba be a pimp for halloween."

"that was two years ago drop it baa-chan was so mad that I was in jail for… just... drop it"

"Go get ready" Gaara ordered going off to get ready himself.

* * *

Neji was woke up by Sasuke tossing a white tux on him. " Get the hell up I'm not babysitting Hihana tonight."

" What do you mean by that?" Neji asked sitting up to glare at Sasuke

" Theres a huge party tonight base off the 1920's and a lot of people are going and some mutt has his eyes on her." the ravenette said in his relaxed tone

" Get ready, I'll meet you in ten minutes" Neji said with anger in his voice.

Ten minutes later Neji and Sasuke are dressed in tuxes and fedoras rests on their head; now they are on their way to the party.


	3. lets party

**I would like to say thaks to my beta rye and I am asking for help I have my next two ideals for fanfics but I cant pick what fandom so I made a poll and would like for you to do it so I can get started on them before school starts **

_**I do not in any shape or form own Naruto.**_

* * *

When they got there the party was in full swing, Neji spotted Hinata dancing with two girls. Him and Sasuke went up to the group " Hello Hinata." Neji said in warm tone "H-hi Neji, these are my friends Naruto and 'Ga-gaara'." she said shyly as point to the other girls.

"Wait dobe-" Sasuke asked in shocked tone looking Naruto up and down taking in his feminine form.

"What teme?" Naruto said, mad that he was only there for a minute before Sasuke started being a jerk " if you want a fight I can still kick your ass in heels!"

" You two are guys?" Neji asked just to make sure

" Yes, got a problem with that?" Gaara changed

"Not at all the problem is that are friends are going to kill each other." Neji said taking in all of the pretty red head thinking how good he would look begging Neji to take him.

" I was going to say you look nice and ask if you would like to dance." Sasuke said

" Um... sure" Naruto said as his hands were wrapped in sasukes cool hands and pulled to the dance floor " Wait i can't just leave gaara by himself" his word not making it to the raven.

"Naruto, don't you dare leave me alone!" Gaara yelled pissed off that he got ditch.

" May I ask you to dance?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Gaara said just as a slow song started to play the held each other and danced. they were lost in the moment they didn't see Sasuke and naruto had came back. the boys were having fun until they heard two high pitched noises screech into their ears.

" Sasuke my love! And Neji you're here too!" from their fangirls, they wanted to run away but they didn't want to leave their cute little blond and fiery redhead.

However, being ripped apart by crazy girls was not an option so they pick up Gaara and Naruto and ran back to their dorm room and shut the door only to hear pounding on the door along with " who the _hell_ are those sluts with you!" yelled the fangirls.

'_Slut_? Who the hell do the cunts think they _are_?' The two boys thought collectively, that's when Gaara and Naruto walked to the door and yelled " their boyfriends!"

" So if we're dating dobe," Sasuke picked Naruto up and began walking to his room with a squirming blondie in his arms " you're sleeping in my room with me." Smiling at the luscious teen in his arms.

* * *

Gaara walked to Neji's room " do you have something that I can sleep in.?" Neji handed Gaara a shirt and watch him go in to the bathroom a few minutes later he was look at Gaara's tattoo thinking about it try to remember what the kanji means "it means love" Gaara said.

" What?" Neji asked, and was replied with "my tattoo it means love, that's why you're staring at it right?" Neji nodded look at Garra seeing the shirt stop just below his butt.

" Um... so are we dating?" questioned the raven-haired teen.

" You tell me. " Gaara scoffed who then kissed Neji on the check and slid in the bed.

* * *

" Teme I need something to sleep in?" Sasuke mused as he playfully grab a shirt and held it above his head;

" It'll cost a kiss dobe." Naruto accepted Sasuke's game and decided internally ' Oh why not.' The said teen slowly approached the ravenette and lightly pushed him down onto the bed; not letting his deep azure eyes leave the dark voided ones. Straddling the teen, the blondie saw the need observe the lust-filled orbs staring intesely back at him. Slowly, unconsciously, he lowered his core and pressed on the teen beneath him; their lips lock and both melted into it.

Sasuke and kissed him forgetting about the shirt, he deepened the kiss till the need to breathe was too much, feeling his dominance urge, he rolled to his left and eventually was hovering over _his _cute blond. _'His? are you crazy Sasuke?' _he thought; but evidently his body now had a mind of his own. Sasuke attack Naruto's neck making the blond moan and arch his torso against Sasuke.

Once they broke apart, they laid there, on the small bed with no sound but their own painting; their bodies flush against each other. That was until Naruto got up and turned around, " well, g'night." Naruto sighed; picking up the recently forgotten shirt and entered the bathroom to change, and when he came out into the room he asked;

" So...where do I sleep?"


	4. Roommates?

The group was shocked in the morning when they found out that the city was flooded due to a rain storm that started last night. A warning stated that people should stay inside until the storm stopped.

Naruto was still sleepy and went back to Sasuke's room laying down only to have the sexy raven walked in and sit next to the sleepy blond enjoying the way his shirt climb up his smooth tan legs and giving him a great view of the blond's ass. As creepy as it sounds, Sasuke hands dared to rub Naruto's legs earning a complain from the blond.

" Sasuke, not right now I want to sleep." Naruto mumbled.

" Hey, I'm just giving you a relaxing massage so you'll fall asleep faster." the raven said sliding his pale hands up naruto legs and rubbing his soft member making the blond moan naruto rolled over and looked at him and sighed.

" If I give a blow job will you let me sleep" the blonde dryly asked in a tired tone.

Sasuke looked shocked at the offer and before he knew it Naruto pulled his pajama pants revealing himself.

" Just relax" Naruto whispered as he licked up Sasukes member leaving a wet trail of his saliva. Then slowly taking it into his warm mouth; giving it a hard suck, and slowly taking it all. Sasuke started to finger Naruto making the blond moan surrounding the raveonettes member with vibrating warmth. While the ministrations he remembered to make sure Naruto was stretched enough, so Sasuke could pull the blond up and possessing himself.

Deciding that he was soon to reach his peak; he gently held Naruto's head and brought it up so their lips would touch. Sasuke leaned and demanded access from the younger boy. Sasuke was straddling Naruto even before the blond gained his voice of reason back. Eyes wide, Sasuke was expertly ravishing his mouth and trailing his fingers all over the blonde's body.

Sasuke slowly slip his hand and gently squeezed the the other's butt cheek before teasing his hole. It took around an thirty minutes to loosen Naruto to the point where he could slide a third finger in. Before anything they knew it, their craving for each other escalated even more. Naruto was positioned on Sasuke's member. Then he slowly lowered Naruto on to him, listening to the sweet moans his blonde was making as Naruto finally reached the ravenette's base.

Naruto, amazed at the monstrous cock that was now fully sheathed in him, slowly starting to ride Sasuke feeling close to his climax the blond tried to warn sasuke, but the raven had taken full control and pounded the blond into oblivion cumming inside as they came down from the high naruto kiss sasuke sleepy

"teme lets go to sleep" naruto said cuddling up to sasukes warm body

"ok dobe"

Neji sat in his room reading with Garra, slow classic songs playing to tune out Narutos moans " You two must be well off in life" gaara said

" I guess so why do you asked"

" You have a dorm ment for four people and it's just you and Sasuke."

"Hmm...I see your point."

" I don't really care." responded Garra

Neji changing the subject, " What are you reading?"

" The Fault in Our Stars." the redhead said in a changing tone as neji got up and laid his head in Gaaras lap.

" Tell me about it"

" Or I could just read it to you" the redhead said; while, playing with the brunettes long hair turning back to the beginning of the book and read out loud until he fell asleep.

Neji quietly creeped out of his room and started to cook lunch Sasuke joining him a few minutes later

" So how do you feel about having a third roommate?" the Sasuke asked

" Only if Garra comes with and you keep the noise down, then I don't care" replied Neji.

They finished making fried fish and rice balls. Thinking of a plan on how to get their lovers to move in with them.

Neji gave a small kiss to Gaara's forehead tattoo and woke him up; while sweetly whispering, " I thought you might want something to eat." holding the plate of food to Gaara. Gaara then took a rice ball and blink.

" So what are you doing later?" Neji asked, shyly; as he slowly ate his food and look at Gaara. The redhead looked the brunette up and down, taking him in with his eyes thinking of all the fun and super kinky things he want to try on the Hugya. Trying to force the topic on hand, but he only could think about which one of his fantasies he want to try first. A slow smile formed on Gaara's face and Neji couldn't figure out if he should be scared by it, or think it was cute.

"Thinking of calling my sister and asking her to send some toys I left back home," stated the red-head as he searched through a box he pulled out from the closet.

" Oh..and, uh.. don't let Sasuke see the video that Naruto and me made last year." Gaara said looking into space, thinking about what toys and outfits would look good on Neji

"What's the of name the video"

"Naru and Gaar talking dirty to Kura," he then stood up, " I'm going to wake him and go home to get a change of clothes."

Gaara and Naruto left and said they would be back after they check on their room

Neji and Sasuke eagerly- although reluctantly- looked up the video and it surprised them.

They didn't know how to react to the random guy whom the two 'friends' were grinding on. That is, until Sasuke go a better look and him and knew the guy. He is his brother's boyfriend, also the fact that all three guys were very flexible. To be able to stretch and replicate the poses Kurama was doing: a handstand with his torso twisted twerking with Naruto bent in a sharp "**V" **and making eye contact while licking his lips, and holding a chain connected to the collar on his neck. Gaara who shocked him the most had one leg wrapped around Naruto's waist and the other around both Naruto and Kurama's legs using their bodies to hold himself upside down and arch his back in a way push out between the two men and lip-synced " _Talk dirty to me._" All in all, it was arousing and looked a bit painful, but as they bump and grind against each other the video the got madder and madder. When the song was over the 'performers' stood by the camera and began to talk.

" This video is to promote Koh Performing Arts School the people who made this were Naruto his brother, Karama, my brother, The Owner of Koh Dance School and me….."

"How did you find that!" Naruto exclaimed as he started to panic. He looked towards the seemingly confused Sasuke and he felt the need to explain himself, " listen he's my brother and….."

Garra covered Naruto's mouth, "Our apartment is in bad shape the school is trying to find place for most in that dorm do you mind if we stay here."

Both Sasuke and Neji stood facing the two visitors before looking to themselves, then back at the other two.

" Uh..y-yes you can."

Neji walk up to Gaara and asked, " Can I talk to you for a moment...alone?" glancing at Naruto and Sasuke, " How did you do that?"

"Do what?" replied Gaara.

" That flexible thing in that one video that you and Naruto did."

" I'm double jointed, and I was in gymnasti till two years ago if you want I can show my bag of tricks" he said winking and walking in to a free room and was soon followed by the brunette.

" Wait! You showed that to Sasuke!" loudly whispered the red-head as he jerked around pushing neji against the closed door.

" Well, I-I forgot… I uh..Why wasn't I supposed to show him again?"

Gaara laughed and laughed until he couldn't anymore. Then ever so slowly, he leaned ever so closely, on inches away from locking lips, " Well, I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumor of Sasuke's kinky little fetish, now...where were we."

Their lips were quickly pressed against each other and moving towards the bed.


	5. AN sorry

Hey. I'm not dead. I just started college and have been super busy. I will be rewriting sandman to have a plot I will kept somethings from here as well. I will put on my profile the next few stories I will be writing the new sandman will be up hopefully by 12/20/15 **_HOPEFULLY _**so don't kill me. I would like for you the reader to tell me what you liked the most so far and I might kept it. You till 10/04/15. thank you Bunny


End file.
